prohibited romance
by rose tuliP
Summary: love is love the feeling can come to anyone's heart it dosent see who is it where the person from and now its musashi's time thanks japanese no otaku for helping me
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ranko and others were sleeping peacefully in their rooms the once watching the house feel like something strange it was kabutomaru's and kirikaze's duty they alert everyone and they started searching the rooms some start searching in the places near house then suddenly they feel someone coming in,everyone gather infront of gate and what they saw shocked them a girl in red sleeveless top and a black long skirt comes in with a bag she has streight bangs and long hair that were little up from her hips her hair were red from down she had a piercing in her ear in her eyebrow and in her lips she had a gothic look but she was a pretty lady

"woah there are so many men here" the girl said. she start laughing .

"i knew it must be her what are you doin here right now at this time... um and bytheway everyone she is my little sister miko who dosent care aboiut time" ranko said

"thank you for the introduction but as you know i change my name i am no longer miko my name is changed as maho miko no longer suits me" maho said.

ranko: you still didnt tell me why are you here

maho : i skip hostel now i will live here can i go to my room if its free

ranko nodded she go streight to her room everyone were just watching them. 'this hag has a glamorous sister' kojiro thought

kojiro: is she really your sister ?

ranko just stare at him for awhile then she go back to her room and everyone did the same

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

next morning:

ranko was cooking in her kitchen and the thought of maho comes in her mind ' why is she here she shouldnt be here in this situation if all the fuma notice her acts then i wont be even able to face them' she drop the things that were in her hands and turn off the stove and went to maho's room and knocks the door. maho opened the door "hi sister did u had good sleep" she said then she went back to the mirror and choose little earings to wear

ranko: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ( she pulled her arm and make her look at her)

maho: (she widen her eyes) this is your mension then it dosent mean that i cant come here that hostel rules were very strickt so i had to skip

ranko: you dont know what is the situation in here

maho: i notice when i first came here

ranko:then what are you waiting for, leave

maho: dont worry i will leave i have a job now and also soon i will get an apartment in rent dont worry i am going to university now and you also know i wont be much in house

ranko: i know you perfectly if you come home drunk i wont let you wake up next day

maho smirk then leave ... she was walking quietly then suddenly she slip and fall on ground "damn high heels " she said then... "do you want help" there was a hand bihind her and it was kabutomaru maho smile a bit then she holds his hand and slowly stand up "thank you"maho said . kabutomaru smiled then left her hand

kabutomaru: maho you look different then your sister

maho: i do i know i do alot i just dont wanted to look like an old widow like her

kabutomaru: (he laught lightly) i see ... where are you going i can drop you

maho: no need to i wm going to uni then i will go to my work place i am a hairstylist and then i will go to club then a concert

kabutomaru: you are gonna have a long day

maho:it look like its a long day but it isnt you dont know how much fun it is in club i feel like i am in another world i forget about my tensions if you come then you will know

kabutomaru:oh is that so then i will see my time when i can come

maho: ok see you next time bye

kabutomaru keep watching her as she was going,ranko was watching everything and she heard their convo "she cant be changed she is doing what i was afraid of" ranko said then she went back to the kitchen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YASHA MENSION

all the yasha men standing in yasha hime's office

musashi: so what is the new competition

kagero: i heard its tango right

yasha hime: i knew that kagerou will findout sooner then anyone else well done it is tango

mibu: we should call some professional teachers and also we should check that how many professionals are in hakuo

yasui : (he said while playung with his yoyo) tango is such a difficult dance body against body legs against legs lifting your partner up then throw them but dont let them touch the ground

raiden whisper in kuroshiji's ear "could you understand what he said" ... "do you think its easy to understand him" kuroshiji said

yasha hime: we have still a month till the competition no need to put your force in it,,,,,,,,musashi i want to talk to you alone (she looks at everyone and give them a sign from her eyes to tell them to go .everyone looks at eachother then slowly starts getting out of the room kagero hides behind the door to listen to their convorsation but musashi finds out that he is hidining "kagero you have to leave too" musashi said "tsk" the sound comes out from kagero's mouth and he leave quickly

yasha hime: i think alot for your plan do you think it will work i mean what do you think you can finish everything quickly do you think its the appropriate time

musashi: yes i think its the appropriate time you have to trust me and my plan they cant even imagen what im gonna do

yasha hime: i trust you thats why i made you leader ,you are gonna challange them dont you think by this the result of this war will come out quickly two things will happen we will win or we will loose

musashi : (seriously glare at her) you are speeking wrong im not gonna make it a war im gonna make them restless im gonna kidnap himeko while they will be busy at war

yasha hime smile evily "i am so excieted"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

at night all fuma's were eating quietly then they hear a loud voice "i am back" maho said ranko was reading a book when she hear her voice she step out of her room and run to maho and cover her mouth from her hand and take her to room and locks the door "why do you came so early" ranko ask

maho: i am here to take kabuto kun with me to come to club because i wont be able to go to club for the rest of the week because of my work

ranko: dont force me to do something

maho: (she made innocent face) actually i didnt know that my day was off from work and also concert was cancelled so i thought i should do a little shopping but i am short of money so i thought it would be best to take kabuto kun with me then being bored because i know im gonna have hard days from tomorrow he wanted to go to club so i thought i should inform him .

ranko: wait here (she goes to her wardrobe and takeout some money and give it to maho) have this you shouldnt have make the story for some amount of money

maho: thanks alot for this poor kabutomaru kun i cant take him today

maho was about to go when ranko pulled her arm and stop her "i am giving you 2 days get an apartment and leave this house and if you didnt then i will rudely kick you out" ranko said

maho smirk then leave


	2. Chapter 2

Maho leaves the house. Then, on her way she feels something strange. She feels a strange pain in her chest. She went back to the house, ran to her room, and started searching in her closet before taking out a little box of take one capsule and eating it quickly. "Man I should always eat it before going somewhere," she said before she was about to put it back. But before she does, she feels Ranko opening the door. "Oh thank goodness you are here." Ranko said. Maho hurriedly hid it with a cloth.

Maho: What happen to you?

Ranko: Don't come out of the room (with that she leave the house).

Maho: What was that for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the house, Yasha men and Fuma men were gathered in front of each other.

Musashi: So are you ready? We are challanging you all! If you are men, come and fight with us.

Ryouma: What do you mean? At this time so suddenly, what are your intentions?

Musashi: We want to finish it, we want results! Next morning we will find the result and the war will be over.

He pointed his sword at Ryouma and the other Yasha did the same.

Ryouma: If you are here to fight, then we won't reject the offer!

With that, they all started the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maho understood the situation in just a few minutes. She was curious and that's what made her get out of the room. She searched here and there before concluding. "No one is here." Maho said. Then she heard some sounds. "Don't make any sounds and be careful." That was Kuroshiji and Raiden. Maho hides in the bathroom.

Kuroshiji: Look, it's so easy! We just need to find the room Himeko is in and just keep her calm before kidnapping her.

Maho was listening to everything and she planned something in her mind. 'I will show sister what I can do!' When they left, she was relived. She goes to the place where Himeko is hiding before locking the door.

Maho: Himeko, now do what I say. They are planning to kidnap you, but don't worry, I won't let it happen!

Himeko: (she gets shocked by what she said) What are you talking about?

Maho: Their plan was to kidnap you!

Himeko: Where is Ranko?

Maho: She is also outside, but don't worry, I'm here now! Just do what I say. I will go outside, you will scream "Himeko don't go there", and those fools will think that Himeko is me! Then I will fold myself with a sheet, okay?

Himeko: But Maho, it's dangerous for you! Please, your sister won't forgive me! I can't let you do this!

Maho: Look, we don't have time to argue. You know my sister would do anything to save you and if it's her job, then it's my job! If it's her duty, then it's my duty! Let me do my duty!

That made Himeko confused, but in the end, she agreed with her and let her go. They did everything according to the plan. She goes outside and keeps walking then Himeko screams "HIMEKO DON'T GO THERE! COME BACK!" Just as the plan said, the Yasha hear it and come to Maho. She covers herself with a sheet and keeps walking. They run after her before she sits, following the plan. Because of this, they catch her before hitting her on the head and holding her down, vanishing out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Musashi got the signal, all the Yasha men vanished, making the Fuma shocked by the act.

Ryuho: What was that? Why did they leave?

Kabutomaru: Were they really scared? That would mean we won!

Ranko: That could mean Himeko...

Ryouma: That's what I thought!

They all go inside and search for Himeko. They begin the search when Himeko appears in front of them.

Ranko: Thank goodnesss you're safe! (she hugs her)

Himeko: I'm safe, but they took your sister! She saved me!

(Ranko kept staring at her without saying a word)

Himeko: Honestly!

Ranko: No, it can't be! How could this have happened to her? They have nothing to do to her, why did they kidnap her?

Himeko: It was your sister's plan, I'm so sorry.

All the Fuma keep staring at each other.

Kojiro: Don't worry, Ranko, we will rescue her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroshiji and Raiden were looking at each other confused in their traning room. In front of them was Maho, laying on the floor.

Kuroshiji: She dosen't look like Himeko. Maybe she grew her hair long and got some piercings.

Raiden: Okay, accept it, we made a mistake.

Kuroshiji: What are we gonna say to them?

Maho: You can ask me.

Kuroshiji: You woke up?

Maho: A while ago! (she slowly stands up) I was listening to your conversation carefully, now what are you gonna do to me?

Kuroshiji: You can't even imagine what we'll do to you!

He grabs her hand and forces her to go with him. "What are you doing to me?" Maho asks.

"You'll see soon!" He replies harshly and takes her to the Yasha hime's office before throwing her down. Musashi and the others are shocked when they see her.

Musashi: We were waiting for Himeko here, what's this thing?

Maho: (she stands up slowly) I'm not a thing!

Musashi: That was my mistake, I made you part of this mission.

Maho: That wasn't your mistake, those assholes didn't know that I was there when they were talking about their mission. I informed Himeko and ruined your plan, the fact that I was there was your bad luck.

Musashi: I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. Coming here was your plan, but you can't get out of here!

Maho: (Maho comes in front of him so close that there was an inch of a gap between their faces) I don't care, I will flit safely, I promise.

They keep looking at each other for a while then Musashi gives the others a sign with his eyes and they grab her hands tightly. She kicked Kagerou's foot with her heels hard, but he didn't let her go. "It's no use!" Kagerou laughed. Maho laughed with him before she hit him hard in the stomach with her elbow, which made him loosen his grip. She's instantly released from his grip, hitting Kuroshiji in the crotch, making him growl in pain. "Bitch, I will kill you!" He curse to himself.

"I know it always hurts!" Maho smirked. Anki was about to grab her neck but she grabbed his wrist before he did.

"Her hold is tight!" Anki commands. Kuroshiji and Kagerou both jump on her before Anki ties her with Raiden's chain.

"You know I'm good at skipping? You'll just dream when I'll skip, I swear I will! Don't touch me!"

Musashi: Take her to the chamber!

Maho: No chamber can stop me from skipping!

Musashi: Okay.

Maho: What okay?

Maho was walking by Musashi's side when she whispers in his ear, "fucker!" He gave her a deadly expression before the others leave with her.


End file.
